<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different Tastes by CurryFury13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671230">Different Tastes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryFury13/pseuds/CurryFury13'>CurryFury13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet, Gen, Ienzo/Zexion - Freeform, Repentance, Sea Salt Ice Cream (Kingdom Hearts), Somebodies, Stop and smell the roses, interactions, nobodies - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryFury13/pseuds/CurryFury13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What are the changes that come with regaining a heart? Ienzo doesn't have the time to find out, but maybe he should.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Different Tastes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The wooden rungs of the ladder creaked under Ienzo’s weight, the sound echoing through the empty library. Colorful rays of sunlight peered through the stained glass windows, decorating the shelves of books as Ienzo climbed to reach them. From his height, he had the perfect view of the garden courtyard through the window. A myriad of flowers covered the landscape in a breathtaking array, but Ienzo's gaze was elsewhere. </p><p>“None of these are where they should be,” he muttered, sighing as he placed a book back on the shelf before going to the next rung on the ladder. “Hundreds of books at my disposal, but I can never find the one I need.”</p><p>“You are welcomed to rearrange them.” Ansem the Wise’s voice startled Ienzo; he looked over to see his old Master approaching with his hands clasped behind his back. “I will admit that I have not put the proper care into this library since I have returned. I think you’ll agree it is a daunting task.”</p><p>“Master Ansem,” Ienzo greeted, a bit sheepish as he hastily climbed down the ladder. “I was just looking for a book to assist in my research of the Dream Realm. Even and I felt it might be useful for Kairi’s current state.”</p><p>Ansem hummed, his eyes drifting towards where Ienzo had been on the ladder. “I do recall such a book, but it has been many years since I was here. I can’t imagine Maleficent kept the books in their place during her rule.”</p><p>Ienzo chuckled, despite himself. “No, I don’t imagine she did either.” He took in a breath, turning around and looking at the towering shelves of books. “I’ll continue my search though. It’s bound to be here somewhere.” </p><p>“I have full faith you will find it,” Ansem encouraged. </p><p>Ienzo smiled, though Ansem couldn’t see the expression. “What brings you here?" he asked. "Is there something you need?”</p><p>“Not in the traditional sense,” Ansem replied, bringing out his hands from behind his back to reveal two bright blue popsicles in his grasp. </p><p>Ienzo peeked over his shoulder, his lips spreading into a grin at the sight. “Of course,” he laughed, turning around completely. “How could I forget your love of ice cream?”</p><p>Ansem’s deep laugh filled the halls as he handed Ienzo one of the popsicles. “I suppose you could say that some things never change.”</p><p>“With you they certainly don’t,” Ienzo’s voice still riddled with amusement as he took a bite of the sweet, yet salty treat.</p><p>The flavor coated his tongue. It was familiar, comforting, but also brought along a tinge of sadness… regret. Ienzo pulled back the treat, looking at the blue liquid dripping down its side until landing on his thumb. Something churned in his stomach, the pressing urge to spit it out and consume something, anything else to get the taste out of his system.</p><p>“I was speaking with Dilan last night.” Ansem’s voice cut through Ienzo’s thoughts, drawing his gaze away from the popsicle. “He told me that since regaining his heart, things had begun to taste different.”</p><p>Ienzo blinked, asking, ”How do you mean?”</p><p>Ansem hummed, walking further into the library, past Ienzo. “Flavors he had all but forgotten about, textures and combinations that were lost to him while he was a Nobody. He’s found that now they are returning to him, as if he is able to experience them for the first time.”</p><p>Ienzo looked back to the ice cream. He lifted it up, feeling the chill of it against his lips. The memories flooded back in the form of sugary liquid. All the times he had walked with Ansem through the halls of the castle, eating ice cream as an excuse to take a break from his studies. The few times Lea and Isa had invited him to eat with them, watching the sun set over the lake’s horizon until stars speckled the sky. The night Aeleus offered him one after waking up in tears from a nightmare. </p><p>Then the last time he had it… Days after he lost his heart. Axel had offered it to him. It didn’t taste the same. It was bland, pointless. And it melted away on the ground as Zexion tossed it away. </p><p>“Ienzo, are you alright?” Ansem’s firm hand grasped Ienzo’s shoulder, offering the foundation to get him back to reality. </p><p>With a sharp breath, Ienzo looked up to his Master’s concerned, yet understanding eyes. He blinked rapidly, averting his gaze and lifting his hand to feel the warm tears on his cheeks. Swallowing hard, he nodded, using his sleeve to wipe away the emotion. </p><p>“Y-Yes, yes I’m fine,” Ienzo assured him, clearing his throat and straining a smile. “I think… I agree with Dilan. Things are different now.”</p><p>Ansem’s frown softened into a smile. He nodded, giving Ienzo’s shoulder a squeeze before releasing him. “And it is important to take time to enjoy the differences.”</p><p>“I haven’t been,” Ienzo confessed softly. </p><p>Rather than reply, Ansem stepped back and looked around the library. “When was the last time you walked through the garden?”</p><p>“I… don’t know.” Ienzo timidly looked away. “I’ve been so busy. We all have.”</p><p>“Would you care to join me then?” Ansem asked, already walking towards the exit of the library.</p><p>A gut reaction spurred Ienzo to refuse, but he hesitated to speak. He looked back at the shelves of books, where one amongst them held the information he sought. It would take hours of searching, possibly the entire night as the evening was approaching. He took another bite of his ice cream as he mulled it over, the same flurry of emotion and flavors causing him to glance towards the stained glass window overlooking the courtyard. </p><p>Just as the door to the library opened for Ansem to leave, Ienzo turned on his heel and followed his Master. </p><p>Maybe, just maybe, he could spare an hour to begin learning what it meant to have a heart again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>